


How to Put the Fun In Christmas

by Breathesgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/pseuds/Breathesgirl





	How to Put the Fun In Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/gifts).



The five year old girl was humming one of the Christmas songs she had heard on the radio as she entered the living room and stopped mid hum, turned and started singing  I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus quietly under her breath as she left the room. 

Daphne giggled as Santa, or Harry as he was more commonly known, blushed slightly, not that anyone could tell since his cheeks had been spelled a rosey red so he could play Father Christmas for the children who had to be in St. Mungos for the Yule season. “Do you think she noticed the mistletoe floating above us,” he asked just before he gave his wife a tender peck on the cheek. 

Daphne giggled again, “I doubt it, but she knows that you’re playing Father Christmas this year, just as you have every year since she can remember, and since you seem to have corrupted our daughter...”

“And our son, don’t forget him,” Harry said as he placed a hand gently over her abdomen. 

“And our son,” she agreed with a nod. “We need to finish wrapping these gifts so you can deliver them tonight.” Harry nodded reluctantly. He loved the Christmas season and everything about the spirit of what Yule and Christmas actually meant, he just didn’t enjoy the crowds when he went shopping, and he despised the drudgery of wrapping gift after gift after gift. 

“You know,” Daphne began as Harry picked up a pair of scissors, “it’s a lot easier if you simply use a mild cutting charm.”

Harry sighed, they had this same discussion each year, “I know it is, but it feels more heartfelt when it’s done by hand. We don’t have to use magic for every aspect of our lives.” He cut the wrapping paper to the correct size, placed the box with the doll in it it the middle, and proceeded to meticulously wrap it so he could barely see the seam where the two edges overlapped slightly. Daphne just shook her head as she watched Harry do things the hard way when a simple flick of the wand had it all done before he even got the first piece of spell-o tape from the dispenser. 

Harry reached up and swatted at whatever was tickling the back of his neck as he looked up from writing the name tag he was working on, “Daphne!” He exclaimed as the ribbon floating above him dipped down to tickle him yet again. 

Daphne’s eyes were twinkling with mirth, she wasn’t even trying to hide how much she was enjoying herself, “but you get so wrapped up in whatever you’re doing,” she said as she tried to look innocently at him. 

Harry grinned at her, “hmmmm,” he said as he got up and went around the table. He put his arms around his wife and laid his head on her shoulder, “I seem to remember hearing a story or two, or maybe more, about the pranks the Ice Princess played in the Slytherin common room and girl’s dorm.”

Daphne turned in his arms and looked into his green eyes, “who? Me?” The pout on her lips was just too adorable for Harry to resist planting a kiss on them before she pulled back. A wave of her wand took care of the last of the presents and name tags before she led Santa to their bedroom with a very provocative sway to her hips. 

Some time later, shortly after Harry had left on his mission to bring smiles to the children, Daphne sought out their daughter, “would you like to help me wrap daddy’s present, then bake cookies?” She asked as she interrupted Sophia’s tea party with her dolls. 

Sophia looked up with a bright smile and nodded, abandoning her dolls for something more fun and grown-up to do. “I saw you kissing Santa,” she giggled as they headed for the dining room where all the wrapping supplies were currently residing. 

“I know,” Daphne said with a smile. “We couldn’t let a good piece of mistletoe go to waste.”

“Uh huh,” Sophia said, sounding Iike she didn’t really believe the story. “You’ve never needed mistletoe before to kiss daddy.”

“And just how do you know that was daddy?”

Sophia gave her mother a withering glare, “he always plays Santa for St. Mungos. I’m five Mother, not stupid.”

Daphne shuddered, “your Nana would be proud of that glare, but you will watch your attitude Miss Sophia, or there will be no pudding with your dinner,” she admonished her daughter as they reached the dining room. Sophia pouted, but brightened instantly when she saw all the brightly coloured paper and ribbons in the room. 

Before she even touched a present to wrap it, she grabbed the green and silver ribbons and turned to her Mother, looking up at her pleadingly as she held them out, “Please Mum?”

Daphne smiled and waved her wand; leaving green and silver bows in their hair. “I’ve done that since your first Christmas, when I had to use a sticking charm since your hair was too fine and wispy to hold it properly,” she said.

“Yes,” Sophia nodded her head as the chair she was sitting on started floating so she could reach everything she needed to do a proper job. “And Daddy will insist on red and gold when he comes home.”

Daphne nodded, “he will,” she leaned over a little and whispered in her daughter’s ear, making both of them giggle with what was planned. 

Soon the wrapping was done and everything put away until the next time it as needed and the two Potter’s were ensconced in the kitchen and ignoring the muttering house elf as they proceeded to make cookies shaped like gingerbread men.  Sophia managed to have them cookie walk over to the gingerbread house she had made the day before with her dad, and her mom used sticking charms on their feet so they stood sentinel around the not-so-little house to prevent people from sneaking a bite before it was time. Uncle Ron would get a surprise this year when he tried to take a piece. 

Sophia laughed when she looked over at her mum when she was finished with the cookie cutter stars. “Mum,” she called. When Daphne looked over, a handful of flour landed on her chin and chest. She gasped, inhaling some of the fine powder. There was a twinkle in her eye, though, when a bit of icing stuck itself to the end of her daughter’s nose.  “Mum!” She exclaimed; she never managed to get out of the way of whatever retaliation her mum did. 

Daphne giggled, “you have to be a lot sneakier to get one over on me, Slytherin-in-training.”

“Gryffindor-in-training,” a new voice said from the doorway. 

“Daddy!” Sophia yelled as she jumped down from her levitating chair and ran to give her father a hug, leaving small flour handprints on his trousers. “How did the gift giving go?” She asked as he picked her up to return her hug. 

“It went fine. They all enjoyed their gifts.” He looked at Daphne and smiled, “Hermione said to thank you for organizing the gifts again this year.” He returned his attention to the child in his arms, “what’s this?” He asked, giving her an Eskimo kiss, getting icing on his nose as well. “Now I look just like the two of you,” he said with a grin. 

Sophia giggled as she squirmed to be let down, “Mummy got me back for the flour.”

“Still not sneaky enough, huh?”  Sophia shook her head. Harry knelt down and whispered in her ear, making her giggle again. 

Daphne narrowed her eyes at the two, “what are the two of you cooking up?” She asked suspiciously. Harry was the son of a marauder and had inherited some of James’s and Sirius’s tendencies. Thankfully, from what she understood, he had only inherited the fun and funny, not the bullying tactics. 

Both Sophia and Harry gave their best innocent looks and held up a cookie each, saying, “cookies,” together before breaking down in laughter at Daphne’s exasperated look:  she was not a fan of puns and plays on words, unless she was the one uttering them, often stating that if words were meant to have more than one meaning, those meanings would be in the dictionary. Just as often Harry would drag down his mother’s dictionary and prove to her just how many words actually did have more than one meaning. 

Once their laughter was done, Harry squinted at his daughter’s and wife’s hair, “what’s this?” He asked as he glared at the green and silver. “I thought this year was supposed to be red and gold.”

Daphne’s hands went to her hips, “I never agreed to such a colour scheme!” She said indignantly 

Harry took out his wand and waved it at his daughter’s green and silver bow, intending to turn it red and gold, but instead it stayed the same colour and a red and gold bow appeared on his own head, making both ladies in his life smirk before breaking out in laughter. Harry narrowed his gaze on his daughter who took off, running from the room since horseplay was not allowed anywhere near the stove or anything else which could burn them. Harry gave Daphne a kiss, giving Sophia time to get a decent head start before he took off after her, roaring his mock indignation at whatever they had done this year: he would find out eventually, probably when he ran by a mirror since it was different each year, but always had something to do with the Gryffindor versus Slytherin colour scheme. 

Fifteen minutes later his Sophia was laughing hysterically as Tickle Monster Daddy went to work ‘punishing’ her for her part in his Gryffindor bow. “And now, my princess, it’s time for your bath and to pick out tonight’s bedtime story,” he said once their laughter had subsided.  Sophia groaned and pouted a little but headed for her bedroom, her dad right behind her. 

Daphne was already in the bathroom with the water at the right temperature, ready to do her part in Sophia’s bed time routine. Once she was squeaky clean and the chapter of her story finished, Sophia snuggled down under her duvet, smiling at the night’s antics. Just as Daphne reached the bedroom door a waterfall of glitter cascaded over her, making her squeal in surprise. She turned to glare at her daughter, but refrained from saying anything since she didn’t want Sophia to get excited again. 

Daphne found Harry lounging by the merrily crackling fire in their bedroom, mugs of hot cocoa with the muggle invention of marshmallows melting in it, on the end tables. Harry laughed when he saw the red and gold glitter fluttering to the floor, “she finally got you,” he said when his laughter subsided. 

Daphne nodded with a smile, “thank you for helping her. I don’t want her to get discouraged. But did you have to use quite so much glitter? It’ll take weeks to get it out of everything,” she pouted as she snuggled into Harry’s side. 

“I want her childhood to be filled with fun and laughter Daphne,” he said. “And it’s always a pleasure to help our daughter in that endeavour. It’s magical, not muggle, glitter, so it’ll disappear once she sees it in the morning and remembers that she finally got one over on her mum.”

Daphne sighed in relief. “Thank you,” she said happily. “I really did not enjoy the lesson on non-magical glitter. You made Sophia’s day when you helped her make my birthday card, but I could have done without the clean-up after.”

“I remember. You were grouchy for weeks, until every last glittery sparkle was eradicated from the premises, so I talked to George after and he came up with the magical version for me, and was ever so happy when he got it right since he was just as thrilled with the muggle version as you were.”

“You’ll have to show him the memory then, or maybe let Sophia tell it so he’ll know how well it worked.”

“I’ll let Sophia tell it. Her stories are always hilarious. Since we lost Fred it’s harder for him to find the joy in life he used to have, but stuff like this always helps, and he always enjoys it when she tells him about how one of his products worked in her favor.”

“I know. The two of them were always laughing and joking around. George doesn’t do that as much any more.

“Sophia has her Nana’s glare down to a science though.”  Harry raised an eyebrow, this was new; Sophia’s glare had always been rather comical. “I asked her how she knew it was you as Santa when she saw us kissing and she told me just what I told you, but added the glare and told me that she was five, not stupid.” Daphne sighed at the memory. If their daughter had that attitude now, she could just imagine what Sophia would be like when she got older. 

“And she got her mum’s patented admonishment of no pudding if her attitude didn’t change.” That was generally enough to bring their usually well behaved child back under control, the times were very few where they actually had to follow through on the promise of punishment when she misbehaved, but Sophia knew her parents meant business when she was caught or admonished by either of them.  “Are we ready for the Christmas Eve Ball?”

Daphne groaned, “it’s planned down to the last detail. All that’s left to do is set everything up, and Narcissa has said she will loan me some house elves for the day so I wont be quite so stressed.”

Harry let out his own groan, and whined, “I’ll have to be nice to Malfoy, won’t I?” That was the one thing he did not enjoy about the ball since half the proceeds from the tickets went towards the orphanage the Ministry had started after the last war with Voldemort since not all the orphans had family willing and able to take them in, and they now had a place for any abused muggle born or raised to go when their troubles came to light, and the other half went to St. Mungos to help offset the cost of keeping the patients on the long term spell damage ward:  He had to be nice to people he couldn’t stand. 

Daphne tapped him lightly on the knee, “you can be civil when you need to be; I’ve seen it happen. And Astoria has already promised that he will be on his best behaviour. Besides, Sophia is looking forward to a visit from Scorpius. They’ve been in France since the end of summer, so she hasn’t had a chance to play with him.”

“So that’s why it’s been so quiet around here!” Harry exclaimed quietly, they hadn’t put silencing spells up on their bedroom since they hadn’t expected to need them just yet. 

Daphne laughed, “yes. They really can be quite loud when they get going, can’t they?

And they’ve asked if she can spend the first week of the new year with them.”

Harry considered the request. They both preferred the hands on raising to delegating the child care to a house elf or nanny, so they didn’t get a lot of time for just the two of them, and once little James was born they wouldn’t really get any at all. He nodded, “all right, as long as she doesn’t come back spouting that pure blood idiocy.”

Daphne shook her head, “Astoria has promised to keep Sophia’s time with Draco and Lucius to a minimum, and you know she doesn’t believe that bunk herself.”

Harry nodded, he did know that; he and Daphne, and occasionally Astoria,  had had lengthy discussions about their beliefs behind the Pureblood Supremacy bigotry that had been such a huge part of the war with Voldemort, and had been a part of the Wizarding World since at least the time of Hogwarts founding.  They had come to the conclusion that it was all a bunch of rubbish. “Alright then, she can go if you both wish it.” When Daphne didn’t respond Harry looked down at his peacefully sleeping wife and levitated her to the bed where, with the flick of his wand he had her divested of her daytime clothing and into her night clothes, and tucked her under the covers. 

“Mum?” Sophia asked a few days later. When her mother looked at her she continued, “Tonight’s Christmas Eve?”  When Daphne nodded she smiled, “and the ball? And Scorpius is going to be here?”

Daphne laughed, feeling some of the tension from the stress of setting up for thee ball slip away. “Yes darling, that all happens tonight. The Malfoys, and the Longbottoms will be staying the night so they can all share Christmas morning with use before they go to their own houses to exchange their gifts there.”

“Yay!” Sophia yelled as she ran from the room. She hadn’t seen Scorpius in months, and Rose hadn’t been over in a while either. Daphne sighed exasperatedly at the energy of youth and went back to directing where things for the ball were to be going since Harry had all but forbidden her from doing anything else, and was even popping in at unexpected times to make sure she wasn’t doing anything more strenuous than lifting a cup of tea to her lips. And he certainly wasn’t above enlisting their child in the ‘keep mum from stressing’ plot, as evidenced by the fact she was coming in almost as frequently as Harry. 

“Oh! I love dressing up Mum!” Sophia exclaimed as they were getting ready for the ball early that evening. 

“I know you do dear. I did too when I was your age, still do actually. It's nice to see everyone in their finery.”

“Can I wear my tiara?”

Daphne smiled indulgently, “may I. That is why we bought it.’

Ignoring the admonishment, Sophia giggled, “cay I wear it tonight?”

Daphne looked steadily at her daughter: Sophia sighed, knowing she wouldn’t get anything from that look until she had corrected her grammar, “may I wear my tiara tonight Mum? Please?”

“Thank you,” Daphne said about the corrected phrasing. “You may wear it once we get your hair done up, but you’ll have to act the proper lady since little girls who run around, screaming like banshees don’t get to wear such nice things.”

Sophia gasped in horror, “I don’t scream like a banshee!”

The way her mum was looking at her had her shrinking inside, “and just who was it running around, screaming, with Scorpius this afternoon?” Daphne asked in a withering tone. “You were the only two children here.”

“But I haven’t seen Scorpius in forever!” The girl almost whined: her mum was really very good with that withering glare. 

“It has only been three months Sophia.”

Sophia nodded, “forever,” she stated adamantly. 

“What’s going on here?” Harry asked as he stepped into the room. “The two of you are supposed to be smiling and getting dressed in your pretty things, not disagreeing and frowning at each other.”

“Mum says proper ladies don’t get to wear pretty things like my tiara if they run around screaming like banshees!  I wasn’t screaming!” She stamped her stockinged foot for emphasis. 

Harry exchanged a glance with Daphne. This one he knew how to handle, “considering you and Scorpius were the only two children here, and I just heard Mr. Malfoy saying something similar to his son, I can only assume it was the two of you,” he said sternly. He had been listening outside the door for their exchange, so already knew what his wife had said, and had already formulated his response. “Besides, you should listen to your mum. After all, she is he expert at being a lady.” With those words he turned on his heel and left the two to finish getting dressed, knowing Sophia would settle down once she realized her parents were on the same page about her public behaviour. 

Sophia deflated and muttered an apology to her mum. Daphne gave her a hug so she would know that all was forgiven and the two continued getting dressed. 

Harry went down to the formal dining room, knowing Ron was there and couldn’t be trusted not to nick the food before everyone else had arrived, and sure enough he heard a yelp as he stepped into the room. He snickered when he saw Ron dancing around and shaking his hand as he tried to dislodge the gingerbread man which had chomped down on his finger as he tried to filch a cookie. Ron looked back at Harry, “what are you laughing at mate? Your woman is just evil! That’s all there is to it!”

Harry laughed outright at the thought of Daphne being evil and shook his head, “you can blame me for that one Ron.” 

Lavender came running in just then and stopped dead as she laughed at the spectacle Ron was making, “you can blame me, too. Daphne was nearly in tears the last time because you had to sample everything before anyone else got to see how beautiful everything looked.”

“Thank you, Lavender,” Harry said, a hint of amusement still in his voice. “I do not enjoy having to console my wife for weeks afterward simply because my best mate is being a git.” Ron glared at him, affronted. “And just so you know, all the food has been booby trapped, and the spell won't be dropped until Daphne drops it. The next time you try to nick something you’ll get a stinging hex. If you’re still crazy enough to try after that, you’ll be stunned and stay that way until someone removes it.”

“But I’m hungry!”

Lavender grabbed Ron by the shoulders and started steering him out of the room, and away from temptation. “When aren’t you hungry, Ron?” She asked. She looked back at Harry, “maybe a repelling charm on the doors to the room so he can’t get back in,” she asked hopefully. 

Harry shook his head, “everyone has now been told about the ward, so if they try, they get what they deserve.”  He eyed his best friend since he was 11, “and just so you know, unless Lavender removes the stunner herself, you will be left that way until all the food is gone, or the party is over, whichever comes first.”

Ron’s mouth fell open in shock, “you would keep your best mate away from the food?” He asked incredulously. 

Harry nodded and shrugged, “this is not the ‘keep Ron fed’ charity event. I’m sure your wife fed you, probably several times,” Lavender nodded emphatically. Ron could put away more food than anybody she’d ever met, “today, and made sure you ate before you left the apartment, so you can wait until everyone else is ready to eat as well, or suffer the consequences.”

“But...”

“There are no buts Ron. The food is warded, and the kitchens have Auror grade repelling charms on them since the elves will be popping in and out rather than using the doors.  The choice is yours.”

Just then Hermione and Rose came in. Hermione laughed when she saw Ron; she peered more closely at his hand, “is that a gingerbread man?” She asked. She then turned to Harry, “so Daphne used the spell I found for her then?” She asked.  She’d been just as upset for Daphne as Harry had been the last time.

Harry nodded, “all the food’s been warded with hexes and jinxes so little,” he glared at Ron, “and not so little fingers won't get into it before we’re ready to eat.”

“Does that include the drinks? We’re both thirsty.” Hermione said as she nodded at three year old Rose.

“Only against those who are under the age of eight; an adult will have to get the drinks for them.” He stooped down so he was closer to Rose’s height, “what would the Lady like to drink? We have pumpkin, orange and apple juice, milk and water.” He asked.

Rose answered without even thinking about her choices, “owan jus peez.”

Harry stood again, “and you Hermione?” He asked as she gave a nod so he’d know Rose’s choice was acceptable, “just some water for me please, thanks.” Harry got their drinks and grinned at Rose’s confounded look.  He picked her up to explain, “these are a muggle invention. This is a sippy cup, so you don’t spill your drink. You just put it up to your mouth, tilt your head back, and sip like you do from a straw.” Rose tried it. It took a few tries until she figured out how to work the strange cup.

“What do you say Rose,” Hermione asked as Harry handed her daughter back.

“Fank ewe,” the little voice said before taking another drink.

“You are quite welcome, Rose. Shall we see where the other young ladies and young gentlemen are?” Harry asked as he led them from the room and towards the corner Daphne had set up with pint sized furniture so they wouldn’t have to stand the whole time, and so they would have a place where they could crash comfortably when the urge hit. “Alright, parents, to get in here just touch the air around the area with your wand and say alohamora and your child’s name. The magic will recognize who is yours and allow you to take your child with you. The furniture will turn into beds in a couple of hours and a one way silencing charm will go up so they can sleep undisturbed by the noise.

“Mipsy,” he called and a younger house elf appeared.  “Mipsy, these are your charges for the evening. Children, Mipsy will answer your call, but she will only bring you food, drinks and to the loo, as well as get your parents if you need them.”

An hour later found Harry on the dance floor with Sophia standing on the toes of his shoes as they danced together, while Daphne and Scorpius shared a turn around the dance floor:  They had done this since the children’s first Christmas with them, and when they started walking, the children shared a dance right after as well.

At 3:00 the next morning Harry stole into the children’s rooms, too excited to sleep, but this Christmas morning was extra special, “Sophia,” Harry said, just loud enough for her to hear him. She mumbled something incoherent as she turned over and snuggled further under the covers. He tried again, this time shaking her gently as he called her name, “Sophia, it’s snowing!”  Her eyes popped open at that, and Harry just managed to get his hand over her mouth before she squealed in delight.

“Snowing?” She tried to whisper. Harry nodded and helped her get dressed and into her coat, scarf and mittens, leaving the galoshes for just before they went outside. He carried her downstairs where Draco and Scorpius, and Neville and Rose were already dressed and waiting for them, smiles on their faces and excitement making their eyes glow. 

Sophia looked up at the gently swirling flakes, smiling happily at the first snow she could remember seeing. The children stood there, faces upturned trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues, but only managing to get wet faces. They were outside for only 15 minutes, but when they went back inside with rosey cheeks and wet coats, there were steaming mugs of hot cocoa waiting for them on the kitchen table, along with muffins and other Christmas morning only treats. By the time the cocoa was finished they were all toasty again, and the men had a glint in their eyes, “go wake your mum, yeah?” Harry said to his daughter as Draco told Scorpius and Neville told Rose the same thing. 

 

They followed their children as they pounded up the stairs and to their respective parent’s bedrooms and laughed as their children jumped onto the beds and bounced, calling or their mum’s to wake up since it was Christmas morning. In short order everyone was dressed and in the lounge watching as the children squealed over the presents, the glitter, and the note Father Christmas had left complimenting them on being such well behaved children for the most part.

 

“Well,” said Draco as the last of the wrapping paper was disposed of, ‘there is only one gift left.” The children looked at him wide eyed, wondering just what this present was, and where it as hidden since there was nothing left under the tree.  “Sophia and Rose will be spending the first week of the new year with us while Harry and Daphne are at our villa in France, and Neville and Hermione are in Italy.”

 

The children squealed in delight, the most they ever got was an overnight stay. Harry felt like squealing himself. Despite having the money to travel now, he had never been outside Britain.


End file.
